Small, cationic antimicrobial peptides (AMPs) are naturally occurring antibiotics of the innate immune system. AMPs are widely distributed in animals and plants and are among the most ancient host defense factors. Their spectrum of activity may include Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria as well as fungi and certain viruses. As resistance of pathogenic microbes to conventional antibiotics increases, these endogenous antibiotics are an important source for designing new therapies against a variety of infectious diseases, including therapies for chronic microbial infections as well as for routine and/or prophylactic use. However, for many applications, such peptides must be, in addition to effective, sufficiently safe and stable so as to allow long term and/or routine use without negatively impacting the affected area.